The Tale of a Girl and Two Demons
by Panakeias
Summary: Suffering the last of Neuro's abandonment play, Yako accidentally summons a different kind of demon. Sebastian offers to become her bodyguard to help her reach Neuro's respect, by a price.
1. The Demon and the Girl

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Demon and the Girl**

The sweat drops were falling on the metallic surface, where her panic face was reflecting. Yako wondered how many hours had she been in there and why. Just after she had decided to be the most helpful to Neuro after the KamiKiri hairdresser fiasco, she had promised Aya to become a better detective. And by the way, she had already gotten her portion of verbal abuse for her mistake the day before.

It simply wasn't fair, she remembered how she had accept to help the demon as façade in gratitude about him solving her father's murder, but since then she had been submitted to horrendous torture devices.

Moreover Neuro wasn't anywhere near to enjoy her suffering. He had left her there, hanging from the ceiling, with both hands and feet tied up on her back. Not only she could describe it as uncomfortable but also, the demon had placed a bear trap exactly under her chin. The moment she decides to low her head, her neck turns into tomato soup.

This abandonment play was the worst torture ever; her back ached as well as her neck. The sun was going down and she started to foresight the moment her boss enters the office to find her plain death.

She heard some bell ringing, it was her cell phone; probably her mother, worried by her long absence. Usually she'd be home for dinner just by that hour, _and man she was hungry!_ Even when that silly tear was hesitating to fall from the corner of her eye, she wouldn't ever give Neuro the joy of seeing her crying.

"My, my, you seem to be in great trouble" a man's voice called from the other side of the room. Unfortunately he was out of Yako's vision.

"Who's there?" she shook back and forth; it unlocked a new unknown function in the torture device, every time she moved, the rope loosed a little, centimeters closer to death. Once noticed this, she restrained herself to move, even though the yet-to-know person in the office was starting to chuckle. Yako sighted, _this must be another of Neuro's tricks_. Maybe she was talking with a recorder as far as she knew.

"Hum, could you please help me? Remove the trap, please." Yako plead in a pity tone, this was no time to wonder who that person was, but to save her own neck.

"Why? You seem to be having so much fun."

Then she could hear the paced steps of someone walking towards her, which meant there was actually someone with her in the room. She wondered if that someone would indeed remove the trap, or tries to take her down by pulling, her heart was beating like mad. After some seconds of deathly silence nothing was happening, then a shadow stood up in front of her and the surprise made her to move, loosening more the ropes.

The 'someone' was a kind-of-man creature, he was wearing black boots with high heels, black leather midriff jacket with long sleeves, and shorts that left way much to see his pale skin. But what really looked out-of-place was his face, _was he wearing a raven mask?_ He was looking down at her with amusement. Yako stretched her neck as high as she could, and then she realized the guy had red shiny eyes, similar to Neuro's when a mystery was near.

"Y-you... you are a demon!?" she gasped with a half I'm-screwed-smile as her interlocutor responded with a crooked one.

"What a witty girl you are. Perhaps you may know it, since you summoned me."

Yako was in utter disbelief, _since when had she done such thing?_ The self-proclaimed demon kneel in front of her, she could see some black feathers mixed with his hair of the same color, and a twisted tattoo under his right raven eye, he approached offensively close to Yako's face.

"Now it's your decision whether to make a contract with a demon" he talked smoothly, numbing her mind. His lips practically touched hers, Yako snapped back to reality and struggled, the rope loosed for the last time and the only thing she could hear was the metallic sound of the bear trap closing– after all the price had already been paid.

When she opened the eyes she was laying on the floor, her restrains had left just a painful memory on her wrist and ankles. She sat up to realize it was already dark.

"So, what about the contract now?" the demon was still there, waiting on the couch next to her with that puzzling smile of his. He was holding the bear trap on his black nailed hands, opening and closing it as if it was a simple book.

"Thank you for saving me...hum... Demon-san. But I don't have interest in signing a contract with you" Yako stood up aimlessly, her legs not responding quite the same. "At first I thought you were Neuro's friend so..."

"Neuro?" The demon diverted her speech. "You mean Lord Nougami Neuro? ¿Does he live in here?"

She didn't expect that reaction. The demon stood up and started to walk from one side to another in the office, holding his chin with the hand like thinking serious business. The turned towards Yako, who was already checking her phone inbox.

"May I know if he had put you in that situation of danger?"

"Eh? Yeah, he's been lately very... creative with the torture methods." This answer sickened her, as it seemed she was getting used to the former abuse.

The demon wandered again by the office not paying attention to her. Yako stared at Tokyo lights as she thought when would she be able to return home, _was it good idea to close the office and leave her boss outside?_

"It seems I'm in deep trouble!" the demon burst, placing the back of his hand over his forehead and falling backwards dramatically.

"You know? Neuro may be back in some hours. I can leave the office open for you, a pleasure to meet you." Yako had arranged her backpack, not wanting to know what Neuro had to do with the newcomer, after all it was too late and she knew demons were all the time up to no good.

But before she could even touch the doorknob, the demon blocked her way outside. Yako took two steps backwards before falling on her back.

"You seem to do not understand," he said his reptilian eyes fluttering between the pink and red "Lord Neuro is one of the most feared yet most respectable Demons in our world. It was of my knowledge he had decided to live in the human world, but it was far of my calculations he was sharing his life with a human. If he discovers I messed up the game he had with his toy, I'm done for."

She heard him not moving a muscle, if this demon was also afraid of Neuro, this might make him more _appealing_. The demon lent her his hand for helping her to stand up, she accepted it in silence.

"So, you rather not stay here for when Neuro arrives?"

"He'll probably find me.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him I escaped the trap myself; I just have to figure out how."

"Anyway I don't have anywhere to go." The demon lean on the door and sighted. "And just imagine how tiresome is to come from the demon world to realize no one was summoning you to start with.

He sent her a complaint look.

Yako rummaged inside her school bag to pull out a half eaten candy bar.

"Here. It's the only thing I have left" as soon as the demon grabbed it she repent, _how was she supposed to bear the return home before dinner without it?_

"I can't eat this." The demon returned it to her, half smiling.

Yako's eyes gleamed with expectation and before she could even notice there was left only a tiny bit of the chewed candy on her hand.

"Do you feed of mysteries, too?" she attempted while munching the glorious sweetness.

"Well, perhaps my appetite is as gourmandize as Neuro's," the demon looked exactly at Yako. She trembled, as the idea of him eating teenager girls passed her mind. "I eat revenge" he stated.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this first chapter. It's been a long time I've thought about writing a Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, not sure about what to do it. But after reading Kuroshitsuji this idea immediately appeared in my mind.**

**This fic is already finished in my computer, so don't worry you'll see an end to this sooner or later. My main problem is that English is not my mother language, and corrections take me more time that the real writing ^_^**


	2. The Revenge and the Contract

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Revenge and the Contract**

"¿Revenge?"

Yako tilted her head.

The demon stared at her again with that half assed smile of his, he continued explaining.

"Not 'revenge' itself, if that was the case it would mean I'm able to swallow a concept. We demons feed in human emotions, mine is the feeling that comes after accomplishing revenge. The bigger is the grudge, and the most planned is the revenge, the sweetest the meal."

Interesting, indeed, but she wondered if all demons were fed from such things. _Why did she have to find the ones with the annoying emotions? Wouldn't it be dreamy if Neuro could feed on the happiness of the people about to eat a buffet or something like that?_ Also, a guy who feeds on revenge had to forcibly find people with that same profile, someone with a grudge against another person. And considering the desire of revenge was such a nasty feeling, this only meant the demon only helped people to make them more miserable.

After some minutes of silence, Yako burst.

"Sorry, I can't help you," she dismissed with her hand "if you had arrived half a year ago, just after my father's death, maybe I would signed a contract with you." She knew she would do it, she would have done anything for making the murderer pay; luckily Neuro appeared right on time "But right now I don't have any aggressive feeling against anyone."

"What about Neuro?"

"Huh?... Neuro? You want to sign a contract with him?

The demon facepalmed slowly. _He could be more specific_, she thought.

"You don't have an aggressive feeling towards him? I mean, he tortures you, doesn't he?"

Yako though if for several seconds

"Certainly he's a jerk, but I wouldn't give out my soul for something that simple; and you know, I'm thankful to him for solving dad's case."

"I feel compelled to tell you. Long time ago I wasn't sure of what my feeding grounds were, I was happy as long as some human could sign a contract with me in exchange of his soul. They ordered me silly wishes, not understanding I was a demon, not a Djin." The Demon stood straight, he look from one side to the other making sure nobody was listening but the girl, and then he leant to whisper. "But this one master I signed contract with, he was just a kid yet he asked me for revenge... since then I realized it's not the soul that matters to me. Of course that if the feelings are strong enough, they can pull out the soul with them, but since your feelings are weak, we could sign a contract for something simpler."

"The thing is I don't want revenge."

"Wouldn't you like to give Neuro what he deserves?"

"Huh...yeah, but you were just afraid of him minutes ago."

"This world debilitates us demons the moment we land on its surface, in my case, my demonic power comes from the energy of the human I make contract with."

"Let me put it straight. Do you wither if you make contract with no one?"

Yako didn't want revenge, maybe a little praise from Neuro, _did that counts for the demon in front of her?_ By the other way, she could be the only chance this visitor had to survive. Her live would be troublesome by making a contract, but she would save a life. They stared each other for a long time. Both trying in silence to fit their own statements in the other, after a while Yako finally gave in.

"Fine, I guess."

The Demon smiled in a biased way.

"Then, tell me your terms."

"What about 'Make Neuro admit that I am a great investigator, and because of that a respectable human being' and maybe he could stop putting me demeaning nicknames""

The demon seemed surprised, he probably expected her to make an easier statement. Then he returned to his normal face.

"Sounds fair." Suddenly the demon grabbed her by the shoulders, eyes glimmering with evil expectation. "Where would you like to have the contract mark? I want note that the more visible place in your body the most powerful it will be."

Yako pondered this several minutes. It was probably necessary a lot of power to overcome Neuro's, so she had to pick somewhere like the forehead. By the other side, if the mark was so visible, her mother would complain, or she could be kicked out of school and say goodbye to the best school lunches in Tokyo.

"What about in here?" She pointed the back of her right hand; the Demon tried to hold a giggle and asked if she was sure. She nodded.

The demon grabbed Yako's hand, and for a moment she felt a burning ache where the supposed contract was placing. At the same time, she could see how a circled pentagram appeared in the Demon's back of his hand. After a while, he released her and she could picture the star symbol tattooed on her hand. She meticulously analyzed it, the words on it were not certainly in English, and so she had no idea what they said. The demon's contract was slightly different pentagram.

She raised her sight to his contractor; the slender demon had completely changed his attire. He look shorter as he had replaced his high heels by black dress shoes, and in the place of his leather shorts and his jacked, he was wearing a formal black suit with white buttoned shirt and a black tie.

"If you want to be a recognized investigator, I assume you would have troubles and grudges against you. From now on I'll be your loyal bodyguard." He explained while placing a knee on the floor. Yako held up the laugher for a moment, this seems to piss the demon for a moment. "May I know what you find so funny?"

"Sorry, this simply looks awkward" Yako held another laugh. He raised an eyebrow not realizing that kneeling was no longer necessary, it was more a habit than ignorance. So the demon stood up and reached out towards Yako, who took some time to realize he wanted to shake hands. So they did, even though, _a bow would had been more than enough._

"At the end, you haven't told me your name."

"You can name me whatever it pleases you."

She fumbled some seconds thinking about a bunch of names she would call him; at first she thought in stupid nicknames, but she turned them down as this would lower her to Neuro's vision of workmates. Then, hungry and exhausted she queried.

"How has your old master called you?"

The demon plastered his smile again, this time like suppressing an unpleasant memory, but didn't hesitate to answer.

"It's curious. Every master I had had, has asked me the same question."

"Then?"

"They call me Sebastian. But..."

Yako repeated the name in mumblings over and over again, and then she smiled widely.

"It suits you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, closed them, nodded, and finally said.

"As you please, Master."

**Author's Note: Here again, because I'm a sick obsessed D: Thanks for the prompt reviews, I've changed the – I've been using for the "", hope the dialogs look cleaner.  
**

**My first idea was to make Sebastian turn into Yako's boyfriend, but then I noticed it was just a twisted idea of mine and that only could lead to situations I didn't want for this story. Also, I struggled a lot about whether change his name or not; in canon Sebastian's name comes from Ciel's dog, so it's obvious he doesn't like to be addressed like that . However some things about canon I had to change to fit both worlds, I mean, to begin with Sebastian only works with contracts made of pure evil.**

**Please let me know if the characters are OOC and why. It's a little complicated picture the demon since his personality in the manga is completely related to Ciel's. And with Yako, it's similar if Neuro is not around.**


	3. The Bodyguard and the Udon Soup

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Bodyguard and the Udon soup**

When Yako was checking everything was prepared for tomorrow, Sebastian disappeared. She called him with no answer; Akane hadn't seen him going out either. Yako's stomach rumbled so hard the walls in the office trembled with the sound. At first she thought everything had been a hallucination, result of her massive hunger, but the tattoo on the back of her hand was as real as the hour. It was almost eight in the night. She felt disappointed; it might have been interesting to have a demon protecting her from another demon.

She closed her detective's agency, wondering if it could be like when Neuro solved her dad's case, back then he disappeared saying it was over, and came back the morning after. As she quitted the building her face turned to utter disbelief; her servant was standing next to a black limo. He vowed, and opened the door of the fancy vehicle. Inside, there was an imperial Chinese buffet awaiting her. He had gone because he simply wanted to give her decent vehicle for their transportation and something for her to eat, but she had no idea from where he had gotten such car, moreover its appearance was like pure evil wizardly.

Mouth drooling, she had to dismiss it and ordered him to return the car from wherever he had stolen it, they'd take the train as any normal person would do for returning home.

Sebastian sighted, and the car disappeared in the blink of an eye. Then as a bodyguard, he decided to escort Yako to her house. She accepted, however she repented minutes later as the demon started walking several steps behind her. She asked him to walk by her side, but he refused explaining that his job was to keep her safe, not to share her company. So, the trip to the station was unpleasant. She checked from time to time to find her odd bodyguard following her from inconspicuous places. It was almost like she had hired a stalker instead of personal protection. The situation was turning ridiculous, when she peeked the last time, the demon ran behind a tree for not being noticed, _that was worse than paparazzi!_ Yako had to order him to walk next to her. The demon obeyed obediently.

It felt really weird, while Neuro considered her something lower than a paramecium, Sebastian acted as if she was the queen of the underworld. Any given order, as ridiculous as it sounded, was _the word_ for Sebastian. And Yako wasn't sure if she should take advantage of it or simply ask for help when needed.

At their arrival to the train station, she considered that at least she was going to get the answers she knew Neuro would never give her. It wasn't that her boss would lie to her, she was sure the mind eater would never do that however, every time she showed interest his answer was to subjugate her with tortures and verbal abuse.

They rode the train; at that hour it was crowded. Most of the occupants being businessmen with ethylic breathe, and some lovebirds on a date. Her tall black suited bodyguard let her have the only free seat, he standing in front of her without taking the eyes of her contractor, as if he was wondering if it had been a good idea to work with her to begin with.

"Hey Sebastian," she stated as the doors in the next train station opened and closed with no new passengers in the wagon "how's the demon world?"

"In which aspect, may you lead my answer?"

"I mean. Neuro talks all the time about how his life in the Demon world was, it sounds so surreal it's unbelievable. Is it true that he finished the puzzles in there? That's the reason he's here on Earth?"

Sebastian grabbed his chin with one hand and the elbow with the other, standing up unnaturally in a straight way even when the train was still moving.

"There's something you should know about Lord Neuro, he's the right hand of the Demon Lord" Sebastian stated with a pitiful smile "it's like the second in charge."

Yako eyes pointed directly at the demon, not sure of what she just had heard, she thought Neuro was right the day he said people bowed their head to him fairly. This meant she had been dealing with quite a character, no wonder he wanted everything according to his desires, _he had probably been pampered all his life!_ Then she noticed they had arrived to their goal station and got down just in time.

"About he devouring all the puzzles in our world, that's certainly true also. However, crimes in the Demon World happen less frequently. You humans seem to find more rejectable to hurt each other than us" Sebastian was, once again, walking three steps behind her. "But he leaving because of that, no one expected him to do it. He implied it in some reunions; we all considered it a pleasantry."

The rest of her way back home, she profited asking him in a true or lie option test way, about the dates, the races, the Onsen, the Sun, the hair, and all these sort of ridiculous reminiscence Neuro had about his home grounds. As Sebastian stated, at the end they all were true. The Demon World was quite messy place; even more every inhabitant had his own use of the laws of the physics. Therefore Neuro was powerful enough to defy gravity in Earth, as Sebastian was bound to the laws of the world he was living in, at given degree, he corrected.

Arriving the house, she was too hungry to even care what Sebastian would do next, the talk had sent her hunger away but as they had finish for the day, the desire of food had returned. She was craving to eat whatever Miwako-san had made for dinner, but as Haruka greet her from the kitchen and Yako knew then her mother didn't share the same ideals.

Once mom saw the fellow in black suit standing awkwardly in the entrance, she got happier because her daughter introduced him as her bodyguard. She mentioned with proud her child was now so prestigious she had hire such gentleman as protector. She invited him to dinner. Sebastian turned, serious expression, to Yako in a mean of asking for permission. The girl shook her head energetically to say 'no!', if she could throw Neuro out every time he enters by her window she'd have done it all the time. She didn't want another demon inside her house ever.

"My humblest apologies milady, but it's not correct that the employee shares the table with the patron".

"Aww, c'mon! Neuro is her assistant, and has pay visit a couple of times, isn't it true Yako?"

"Yeah, he had..." the girl just remembered what Neuro had done with her room last time he entered in there, the memory made her feel goosebumps.

"It's a pity" Haruka said "today I had made for the first time udon and I wanted a third opinion."

Yako trembled, _it wasn't fair_. She was so hungry and yet she no longer wanted to eat.

Sebastian bowed politely and turned to the street when a loud "STOP!" made him freeze. When looking back Yako was grabbing him by the sleeve and clasping air, it wasn't humanly impossible that she had ran so fast.

"Don't bodyguards make sure the food is not poisoned?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then I may need you to stay and dinner with us."

The three of them sat around the table, Yako remembering to hide the contract under the table. Haruka was really happy that finally someone else than her family was able to enjoy what she was so proud of. She presented three dishes with somewhat kind of soup, it was thick and sticky, it had noodles mixed up with segments of barbed wire and rubber bands, at least the vegetables were real, but burnt or too boiled.

"I hope you like it, I added barbed wire to make it spicier" Haruka chirped.

"Such innovation is notable, milady" Sebastian praised, following the game.

Yako lifted a spoonful and pouted, no part of it was eatable. Maybe she could skip dinner to prepare some dozens of onigiris and eat them while watching TV; however she didn't want to upset her mom. She eyed at the demon and stared in awe, Sebastian was actually eating that white mass, he even was enjoying the meal with his hypocrite face plastered all over.

In no way Yako had seen Neuro ever introducing food in his mouth (like if her mom's cooking would even be considered in that category); _did it mean he was different than her 'assistant'? _

The girl took a look on his dish again; he had the same contents than hers and definitely it wasn't going to kill him. This meant he was a lame bodyguard when it comes to prevent food poisoning. She elbowed him and in a mutter commented.

"I don't know if there's something wrong with your taste buds, but mom's cooking is beyond human consumption."

Sebastian removed the spoon from his mouth and properly placed it beside his plate, he lean towards her to explain he didn't understand.

Yako sighted and continued.

"It's not edible, totally poisonous."

"My apologies Master, I thought this was a family ritual." Sebastian pushed the dish by one side. "Even though I can't perceive the flavor, something seemed odd."

The girl's stomach grumbled.

"Yako what happened? You haven't touched your soup."

"I'll fix this Master." Sebastian whispered and stood up. "Milady, I find your cooking skills exciting, however, if you allow me, I can try to improve the flavor in your udon soup."

"Really? I'm always open to new advice."

Haruka lead Sebastian to the kitchen. This left Yako alone in the table, giving her enough time to throw the contents of her plate by the window; it seems someone was passing by because she clearly heard someone screaming "It burns!"

Later there was this clatter in the kitchen, perhaps Haruka was showing her 'utensils' to Sebastian; both murmured a lot about the ingredients and the preparation method. Yako grabbed an apple from the table and jammed it in two bites. Then her mother appeared from the kitchen followed by Sebastian, both were carrying a tray with a huge aluminum pot on it. The smell of it was exquisite and Yako found herself drooling once the pot was placed in front of her.

Not only Sebastian had managed to cook a perfect udon, but also had taught her mother to do it. It was the most delicious home meal she had ever had, it's not necessary to mention she finished the whole pot.

**Author's Note: First of all thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews, you really made my day. And yep, Yako is going to be too happy with the amazing cooker Sebastian is. **


	4. The Parrot and the Raven

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Parrot and the Raven**

The next morning was Saturday, and any normal high school student would be sleeping until midday, however Yako had her tortuous part time job. After stretching and pulling herself out of bed, she wondered where her bodyguard had gone after last night dinner. It was mean but she had to send him out, her mother would suspect if she lets him stay night with them. She opened the window to let it some fresh air, the morning sun passed gently through the orange leaves of the neighbor's tree that had oddly grown in front of her window. Even if she had worked to do it was a nice promising day.

Then a rustle behind the three next to her window picked her attention. She leaned forward to see what she thought it was a black bird, and in an instant, Sebastian jumped from who knows where to knee on the closest branch to her. Yako yelped. Then she tried to keep composture on her pink pajamas. There were some small leaves on his hair, and thanks to daylight she noticed there were no longer feathers on it.

"Good morning Sebastian" she removed the leaves from his hair with one hand "don't tell me you slept on the tree next door." A shiver passed by her back, _what creepy bodyguard he was._

"Good morning Master. Certainly not. We, demons, don't need to sleep."

That wasn't the point of the question, he definitely had to find a place to stay in the night, and she didn't want the neighbors to call the police for sighting a strange black dressed guy stalking her from a tree. Even so, the answer had something that bugged her.

"Eh? Neuro said he needs a couple of hours a day."

Sebastian showed her the contract on the back of his hand and his eyes turned into sparking red.

"As long as we both have this, I may get bits of demonic power turned through the seal, from your vital energy."

Yako shivered once again, the demon was sucking her life the moment they had signed the contract. As he understood her fear, he corrected with a gently smile.

"Don't worry Master, considering how you eat, you have plenty for sharing."

She nodded, unsure of believing on his words.

"Does that mean you are not eating me yet?"

"I only can eat until the contract is done."

_Did he know it would be a long time before Neuro would consider her a great investigator?_

She wondered. Starving for such a lame price like her own _feeling of victory_, it would be similar to standing line hours in the supermarket waiting for a sample of the new product; _and she knew how it was!_

"I-if you happen to lose energy... just tell me and we can change the terms of the contract. That way you can eat from time to time."

It wasn't she agreed about the revenge and the feeling that comes after fulfilling it, the one Sebastian wanted to feed with, but if as she understands Neuro's life mechanism a little, she wouldn't want her bodyguard to suffer the same weakening.

This time he was the one surprised. He fixed himself to humbly bow.

"That would be a kind gesture from your side, Master." She smiled at him; he continued "don't you have a schedule for today?"

Yako gasped as she turned to check the clock, it was getting late.

After the obligatory breakfast prepared by Sebastian, three pounds of steamed rice, half a gallon of miso soup, and fifteen dishes of boiled fish just for Yako, both rushed from her house to the office nine in the morning, Neuro would pin her to the ceiling if she arrived late one more time.

Sebastian was following her several steps behind. She had a whole bunch of questions to make him, about a demon's lifestyle and about the contract. However, being always pursuit by her humble bodyguard wasn't actually that bad, because as soon as she reached the train, a bunch of people recognized her as the famous investigator and surrounded her with questions. Sebastian gently pushed them out of the way, failing only with her fan Asada, who had developed a devilish speed for getting Yako's daily autograph.

Sebastian had an aggressive response to failure; Yako had to order him to take Asada down as he had him pinned by the shirt. As compensation, she had to sign her classmate twice the autographs she used to.

And when they reached the offices station, there was another pack of reporters waiting for the 'Piggish Investigator' to give them the exclusive; they were especially interested in the new member that had been following her since yesterday. Sebastian carried Yako on his arms, and ran across the gathered people, throwing who-knows-where-he-got ID cards that skillfully stamped themselves on every camera lenses pointing at her. This was more awkward that him kneeling, Yako thought, but thanks to it they arrived to the office in less time than the normal.

"Thank you" She said up until then Sebastian let her down.

"No need, Master. How would I consider myself the bodyguard of Investigator Katsuragi if I'd be no able to this simple task?"

"Uh, you know, can you address me in a different way? Why not just calling me Yako?"

"If it seems fine to you; however I find way too informal to refer to you with your former name, since I'm only an employee."

"Hum, employee..." Yako got an idea, it was mean but it probably was the only time on her life someone could call her like that "then call me boss."

"As you wish, boss" and the demon bowed.

Both entered the building unsure of which kind of reaction Neuro would have about their tangled destinies. Yako even took more time to go upstairs and a ridiculous amount of time for turning the doorknob. Once the door opened, a huge log was about to hit her straight on the face. Sebastian stopped it inches from her using only his bare hand. After recovering from shock, Yako could see how the wood was hanging from the ceiling, there was also a mechanism arranged in such way that opening the door started a pendulum effect with the log.

"Neuro! You almost kill me back there" she pulled herself in, ignoring Sebastian, who was still grabbing the log so hard it splintered.

She stopped her rant when she found her boss, sitting behind the desk, stared bemused at her new bodyguard. It was the first time in her life seeing the demon like that, but it was slightly by five seconds, soon the mystery eater was laughing evilly again.

"I see trash gathers together" he talked between chuckles, and stood up from his desk towards Sebastian "what are you doing in here, Michaelis?"

"The same you do, Lord Neuro. I'm feeding."

"Nonsense, you're here because my demonic power attracted you, other way you'd be dead in the surface." Neuro laughed, for a moment he had the opportunity to insult someone else besides Yako. "But I don't want you messing in my territory, you better leave." And the mind eater dismissed him with the hand.

Sebastian grinned; he walked forward to place gently his arm around Yako's neck. He rested with the chin on the top of her head.

"I already got my source of protein". He pulled her back to his chest.

Neuro was taken by surprise, he stood up and in fast steps he was next to Yako. He grabbed her head with both gloved hands and twisted her neck from one side to the other, he was rough but strangely he was not hurting her badly. Yako glanced at him, _did_ _he really look concerned?_ Then he tried to remove her clothes, Yako to struggle to avoid this. Suddenly Neuro stopped; it seemed he had found what he was looking for; the contract tattooed on the back of her hand. It was like something had broken between the two.

Yako started to panic, Neuro was still grabbing her by the head, but he had this expression of losing interest in someone, eye pointing at somewhere beyond infinity. He released her, turned to the exit, passed by Sebastian, and closed the door behind him. Yako was in utter shock, she fell on her knees. _What did she do? _

"Does he do that often?" Sebastian took her back to reality by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No" the tears were about to fall from the corner of her eyes. "It's the first time 'that look' is directed at me."

"That look?"

"He may not ever come again here..." it really hurt to say those words.

She checked on Akane, the living braid was bouncing from one side to the other as usual. It wouldn't be possible if Neuro had left them for good.

"My, my, that would be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"The contract requires him to recognize you as a great investigator. If he's no longer here that won't be possible."

"Does this mean we have to cancel it?" Yako stated at him, a little saddened. The good part is that she could actually start living a normal high school student's life, no more detective jobs, and no more demons. Even so she felt disappointed of herself. "Are you going back to hell?"

"I'm sorry boss, but you can't end things like that" the demon hadn't been working for any payment "the contract stays until the condition is fulfilled."

Yako moaned with disapproval, this meant she had only one option. To find Neuro and make him acknowledges her as a great investigator.

She went directly to Akane's desk and asked the braid to send her a message if their boss arrives at the office anytime before them. The hair responded her by waving in a nod like form. It was nice to at least count with someone else help in the detective agency.

"Okay, let's go search for Neuro."

"If you allow me, I can make a tracking route and..."

Yako stopped him with a hand gesture.

"It's not necessary; I know how to find him."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, the followings, you guys rock! It was hard to do the scene where Neuro and Sebastian see eachother, really, I hope I'm keeping everone IC.**

** Paxloria: I hope it's clearer for what Sebastian is in the human world.**


	5. The Ex Yakuza and the Case File

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Ex Yakuza and the Case File**

They walked several squares in Tokyo most famous business district. It was a nice warm autumn day and the red and orange leaves were covering most of the street. Some of them stuck on Yako's hair; Sebastian tried to remove them, as she had done with him in the morning. The girl's reaction was to retreat. Late she realized how mean she had been, then she bowed apologizing with the lame excuse about how her interaction with Neuro had turned her defensive at any kind of physical contact with the demon; in reality, removing the leaves that way was something her father used to do, so she wasn't used to that gesture from someone else.

Seriously the demon attitude was taking her off, she wondered why he was so attentive, even for a bodyguard he was taking too many permissions. Maybe it was part of his nature to lure humans into his feeding grounds, perhaps he had done the same all his existence and he doesn't know any other way to treat people than to act like all of them are little, helpless, kids. Anyway she didn't want to be rude with him, if they were stuck by a contract it'd better get along while it ends. Yako turned on her heels to face the demon, Sebastian stopped abruptly. There was this other question she had in mind, not sure if she had already understood the inhabitants of the underworld way of thinking.

"Sebastian, is it possible you were a Neuro's close friend?"

The demon seemed startled, had she hit the target? The black bodyguard lowered the head and smiled.

"There's no such thing in our vocabulary." She almost could perceive his embarrassment while saying that. "However, if I had to put it in words, I'd say he is a figure of my admiration. May I know from where you got that conclusion?"

"When I told you that Neuro worked with me, your reaction was unexpected. Also, since you said he was a Lord, I thought he might be used to act arrogant towards everybody, even demons; even so he seemed to treat you in a different way he does with everybody, like respectful."

"My, my, you are a better investigator than you consider yourself. Yes, I can say we grew together. I come from a different lineage than his, but we shared a lot while living in our world. However, since my feeding grounds are only findable in the human world, this had distanced us by centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Boss, we should keep moving. You wouldn't want to spend your Saturday in this simple task, don't you?"

"Ah, you're right."

Finally they arrived to a skyscraper. There was engraved in the metallic sigh next to the entrance, it can be read 'Mochizuki Trust Company Ltd.'. The receptionist not even paid attention to them, Yako knew exactly where to go and she didn't need any invitation. They entered the elevator and she pressed the highest floor on the building before the roof. While they went up, some people entered the elevator and warmly greeted her, some others asked her for 'her assistant', also she had to introduce Sebastian to a small group of curious clerks. Yako had been in there so many times she had met good people, even when they were in an information company that was below the underworld.

The director's office gold framed doors were all the time closed, but to her it wasn't a problem. The secretary informed her that Godai had just finished an important meeting and he was in his resting time. She added that 'her assistant' had been in there about one hour ago.

Yako and Sebastian entered to the soberly decorated wide office. The director Mochizuki was the fat, short, old guy sat on a bigger-than-him chair behind a bigger-than-him desk, playing Xbox; he was so focused he didn't even pay attention to the newcomers.

"Yo Investigator! What are you doing here?" The slender man from the desk at the right called her; he had an unfriendly expression and was smoking, judging by the ashtray next to him it was his third cigarette.

"Godai-san! I was looking for you."

The blonde ex punk noticed the bodyguard following Yako. He immediately stood up to face him, teeth showing on his meaner face. Sebastian didn't even move a muscle as Godai approached so much they could kiss each other if it wasn't for the thick air forming between them. Yako was uneasy about the reaction in both, his friend had been a bodyguard once, maybe he could see through the demon's disguise.

"The receptionist said Neuro had been here, have you seen him" she couldn't stand the tension.

By the other side, Godai didn't look angrier than the usual, maybe her assistant had been less harmful than any other time. _Did it have to do with her sudden contract with Sebastian?_

"Tsk!" Godai left Sebastian alone and turned back to sit behind his desk and to lift the legs up on it. Then he pulled another cigar. "The bastard was here like one hour ago. He said something about you no longer being of use, I wonder if it's about that guy that follows you."

Yako sighted a little relieved, at least Godai wasn't mad enough to do not cooperate.

"Ah, Godai-san this is Sebastian, he is my... a bodyguard" Yako introduced him, unsure about if presenting the demon that way was pretentious "Sebastian, this is Godai-san, he's a friend of mine."

"Friend? Don't pull my leg, kiddo." He exhaled a plume of smoke, she was sure he said it without meaning it, he pointed at Sebastian. "Don't trust that guy, gives me worse vibes than the monster."

"Same here" Sebastian replied with a clever smile. "Boss, this means we have to find out to where Neuro headed..."

Once again Yako halted him with her hand, she was enjoying doing so. If it was Neuro, she would be hanging from the ceiling like yesterday, when she had said that the puzzle eater had no intelligence when it comes to distinguish flavors in cooking. Godai seemed to enjoy her new confidence as he chuckled. This time she wanted to find her boss by herself.

"Did he ask you for case files?"

"Certainly did, he searched in the box of case files I have ready for you, he read some papers and he threw the entire box at my face!" Godai got pissed by the memory, and Sebastian chuckled this time.

Yako had to silence her bodyguard.

The box was now a messed pandemonium of cardboard next to Godai's desk. Yako kneeled next to it for checking every paper; this was going to take her hours. _How was she supposed to find what Neuro could easily see in one specific case file?_ Every murder case, to her, seemed as unsolvable as any other.

Sebastian placed himself beside. He as well picked some sheets to read them quickly. Godai kept an eye on them until he received a call that made him give the back and shout at the phone.

"Any ideas of how to find it?" Yako gave up at the seventh case file, separating it on the floor. After looking the pile of paper, she considered giving it a second look, in the case she had overlooked something.

"Indeed. Some cases have enough information for being solved by the police, I don't think Neuro would care for lame criminals" Sebastian had a large pile of discarded files next to the box. "Also, as Neuro has the ability to foresight puzzles; I can feel people with heavy revenge desires. I bet a hard case for him is something related to human feelings."

"That's much of help. I don't know anything about technical details so I can't see if a case is easy or hard."

"Even so, it seems you have quite knowledge of how mind works." Sebastian flattered her.

"Yeah, Neuro has told me that it's the only quality he sees in me."

After the first discarding, they had less than ten cases to check. If both concentrated more in Neuro's way of thinking, their options had changed to a shorter range.

"Why don't you search for a case file that pulls your attention, instead of trying to fit his standards?

"You may be right." Yako rummaged through the files left, picking one and analyzing the text from time to time. When Godai came back she was heavily staring into a single file. "Can I take this with me?" She pleaded the Company's vice president.

"Sure, go ahead."

She stood up completely energized, finding that file was like a fresh glass of water after running a marathon. She left the office, followed by Sebastian, after waving a goodbye to Mr. Mochizuki and Godai; and before closing the doors, she heard his friend tell her to take care.

**Author's Note: Yako is learning slowly how to be ****_Da Boss _****xD What would the file she picked from the box be about? Just wait and see ;)**


	6. The Wealthy House and the Replacement

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Wealthy House and the Replacement**

Once again riding the train, it was ten minutes to noon; Sebastian and Yako were sitting one next to the other in a half empty section. This had been the busiest of Saturdays in Yako's life, thank God they had passed by a taiyaki stand on their way to the station, where she could buy twenty something of them; any other way she would be starving. While munching the last of the fish-shaped sweetness, she was wondering if they could drop in some ramen shop before reaching the murder scene.

Probably not.

After the last taiyaki she licked her fingers blaming not having bought another dozen at least, then she realized Sebastian was staring at her with amused look. Was it because of her eating habits? By now she was very used to people staring at her while eating, she had resolved to ignore the rest of the world the moment she places the food in her mouth, but that demon's gaze was such penetrating!

"Do you mind?" she finally confronted him.

He chuckled, turning his face to the other side.

"May I ask you a question?" he finally decides to speak out his mind.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How come you picked the file without hesitation? I expected you to have trouble choosing a file among the pile I gave you."

"You expected me to fail? That's silly." Yako raised an eyebrow, she couldn't understand why Sebastian contradicted himself; he wanted to give her some trouble, yet fulfill the contract "I picked it because the only information it had is a hastily published note in one morning journal, a 'fresh case'. Did you see I asked Akane to inform me if Neuro gets back to the office? It's something about the way he works; if the case is old, he returns to the office for gathering more information. Since I hadn't gotten any message from Akane, I guessed he picked the newest file on the box too.

Sebastian was looking at her astounded, like he was thinking that she no longer needed his help for succeeding as an investigator. Indeed she felt confident about her skills, she had learnt a lot through the cases with Neuro, however she knew there was no way she could solve a case by herself. She still had to think, twice, things her boss used to explain after the culprit had been unmasked, so clearly just before him devouring the mystery.

They arrived to a big house in Wakaba-ku, in Chiba. It was three times Yako's house; the entrance was a big wooden door, surrounded by a wall covered in well trimmed green bushes. She could see behind the wall the large two stories traditional japanese construction, and some tall trees wrapped in orangish, red maple like leaves. There was a metallic plate embossing the kanjis that said 'Oikage'.

The police had already arrived, there were two patrols parked in front of the place, some yelled orders could be heard from behind the wall. Yako re-read the newspaper pasted in the file she had been carrying to confirm, this was the place they were looking for.

The Oikage were a wealthy family in Chiba region, the father ran a sea products cannery and the mother was owner of a cosmetics lab. This house was one of the several they owned in the country.

Looking at it, Yako should be rich like that if it wasn't for Neuro keeping all the profit from her work as worldwide famous investigator. She sighted.

"Shall we get in?" Sebastian took her out of her rants. He rang the bell.

"Y-yes?" immediately, a frightened feminine voice answered by the doorbell loudspeaker.

Yako introduced herself as the Detective Katsuragi Yako, and her bodyguard Sebastian, she also mentioned her assistant Neuro had been sent ahead and he might be already inside. The wooden door opened just after the voice let them come in.

In the inside, the house had more land than Yako had imagined. There was a long rock path to the house with a garden on each side. Yako could even gaze a traditional zen garden behind a rosebush. There were elements of the police force going back and forth; as many as the usual, even when they were not fully necessary. As they advanced to the site where the crime took place, said the pool in the back yard, the traditional house seemed more imposing than before. She was so awestruck that she didn't notice the woman who had opened them until she exclaimed 'ahem' for bringing her attention. She was fifty something years old, short, chubby woman, with a mean expression.

"As I was saying, Miss Investigator, my name is Eiko Matsumoto; I'm the maid in this mansion. And your assistant has arrived half an hour ago" she tiptoed to Yako, unconfident "is there something wrong with him? He said he wanted me to help him devour a puzzle, or something."

Yako snapped. Did it mean he was _actually looking_ for a substitute? _Was he serious? _Yako turned to Sebastian, who had heard the woman's comment and was as flabbergasted as his boss. This simply wasn't fair, there she was, trying to be a better detective to cover his expectations, and then Neuro decides she's no longer of use. If it wasn't for the contract she had with Sebastian, this deserved to make her run home and watch a movie marathon while eating one or two whole buckets of ice cream. First there was the _I-no-longer-care-about-you_ look from the morning, and then this. She was so disappointed of herself, for trying so hard for what it seemed a meaningless goal.

"Ha ha ha, yeah, he makes that joke very often" she collected herself with a fake laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"Thank goodness it was a joke" the woman rubbed her hands in her apron "it scared me to death. I swear he was standing on the ceiling when he told me so!"

"Ah! That's a magic trick! He's good with those, isn't he Sebastian?" Yako waved her arms in the air with nervousness, Sebastian nodded over and over for making her point. Now she was in trouble too.

"Yako" a familiar voice called. She found Detective Sasazuka heading towards her, being followed by his partner Jun Ishigaki.

"Well, I'll better go check if master Toshio need something." the woman bowed to both Yako and the detective and went back to the house.

Sasazuka stared at Sebastian by two seconds before returning to Yako. It was enough time to the girl to get sure she wouldn't have problems about the demon and the cop working together. "Neuro had told me you were tired of Detective work and decided to quit. I thought it was a bit sudden, is it true?"

Ok, this was too much, she thought. Neuro's attitude was starting to piss her off.

"Hump, we had a fight. That doesn't mean I quit. Moreover, it was me who sent him to support you in this case. But since I know he can't do anything without me, I decide to check myself."

"Aww, and I thought you would finally let sempai and I do the work." Ishigaki moaned, then noticing the demon he pointed inquisitively at him while hiding behind his partner. "And by the way who are you? You shouldn't be in here, is a restricted area to civilians."

"Oh. I want to introduce you Sebastian..." Yako hesitated; she never gave the demon a last name.

"Michaelis" he corrected. _Dang, wasn't that the name Neuro used in him? _Yako thought "Name is Sebastian Michaelis, I'm Miss Investigator's bodyguard."

"A bodyguard? For what would you want one?" Jun wasn't happy about it, he holds her contempt because her relationship with Sasazuka is better than his.

"Nice to meet you" the cop tilted his head in boredom, the demon showed a fake smile with eyes turning slightly red and bowed "actually it's a good idea you have gotten one. I wouldn't want you being in any more danger."

Sasazuka patted her on the shoulder before heading to the crime scene with all of them. While walking, Yako couldn't stand the demon's deep gaze towards detective Sasazuka' back. She could swear it, Sebastian was like he was drooling; that same expression she had seen in Neuro when a new mystery appears. She was afraid the demon had found something tasty in the cop. He had mentioned before that he was able to perceive the revenge desire in people; could it be Sasazuka had the same feelings deep inside him? Perhaps against X? Just one thing Yako had for sure, she wasn't going to let her current bodyguard to hurt the detective's soul.

**Author's Note: It's been a while since the last time I updated, a month! Sorry everyone I was doing the NaNoWrimo challenge (which I won yay!) and now I might have time to update my fanfics. This is a short chapter, the next one we will enter at full with this murder case ;P**


	7. The Murder Scene and the Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Murder Scene and the Interrogation**

Everything had already been cordoned with the police yellow strip. Even if the murder occurred in a traditional Japanese house, the backyard was way too different to the front entrance. There was an L shaped pool almost the extension of the yard, around it there were two tall and twisted trees packed with yellow and orange leaves, one leaning a branch by the short corner of the pool, where the body was found. The grass around it didn't show any signs of struggle, neither the back part of the house. The maid said the main door was open when she checked in the morning; perhaps the victim was a burglar, however there was nothing lost in the house.

The victim's name is Mutsuki Hayashita, female around 25 years old, fair shaped body, pale skin, blue short hair, gray eyes, around 1.55 meters height. She was wearing a Jiburiru cosplay, consisting emerald-green contact lenses, three pairs of bug style wings, white thick and tight leotard, white fabric long boots, pink short jacket with red crosses on shoulders, blue round gems on each hip, pink long gloves and red thick bracelets.

The cause of death was by blunt force trauma on the skull; her body found at 07:16 AM floating in the pool, there were traces of unknown oily fluid in her clothing.

What brings the attention about the case is that the criminal had written with red spray "Marry ME" on her back. It had been made with a plastic template the culprit didn't mind to leave on one side of the pool. No other sign of struggle or violence, she wasn't sexually abused or mugged.

Neuro was there, he was crouching by the other side of the pool, strangely not seeing the water but staring at the sky. He seemed too focused. _Hadn't he noticed her arrival or was he just ignoring her?_

Sasazuka stood beside Yako while the forensics finished taking pictures of the crime scene. Sebastian took place on her other side, looking as proper as always; he seemed amused about the events. Jun Ishigaki was the last to arrive; maybe he was wandering or something.

"Huh, just like Ichiban Koibito" the young cop mumbled. The comment was something the others couldn't ignore.

"What's Ichiban Koibito?"

"It's a manga, very famous in the 80's, created by the ever talented Taro Kuchiki, it was published by almost ten years and compiled in twenty-five volumes, the case I'm referring to is commonly known to the Marry ME case, and it lasted from chapter seventy-eight to..."

"Enough with that" Sasazuka covered Ishigaki's mouth with the hand. Sometimes he started rambling too much and it turned annoying.

Yako thought maybe that information would be helpful in the future.

The she gave a last glimpse to the dead body as the forensics put it in a black bag before taking it to autopsy. She was so used to see dead bodies that it wasn't scary anymore, any other girl would feel nausea about it, maybe it was a treat she had gained by working with Neuro. She decided it was time to get things together, but first she had to spare the demon.

"Sebastian, could you get some information about the suspects? Anything you find is ok."

"Yes, boss."

Then she headed where her patron was still checking. The maid didn't seem anywhere near, this was the perfect moment to fix any misunderstanding before Neuro decides to substitute her definitely. She stood next to him, a little nervous about how her boss would react. As far as she knew, he could pull her to the pool and drown her while laughing maniacally. However the expected pain never arrived, because he deliberately decided to ignore her. He even took out his jacket for summoning one of his 777 Tools of Hell, the Evil Javelin, and jammed it into the water for reading its composition. Once done, he simply stood up and walked in the other direction Yako was.

"Wait, Neuro!" she couldn't stand it anymore, this was crueler than the abandonment play that put her in this predicament to begin with. "Why are you ignoring me? Is it because of Sebastian?"

Suddenly he turned, with the angriest expression she had ever seen. Yako flinched and step back.

"You stopped being useful the moment you signed contract with him, louse."

He gave her the back. Yako was about to cry, frustrated; she didn't know what to say next. But she had to talk; otherwise she was bound to Sebastian for nothing.

"Wait! I made the contract because you left me in there with your horrible trap! I really wanted to be a good detective and to work side by side with you! What's wrong with asking help to another demon? I thought he and you were friends!"

The last line made the demon to freeze; he turned towards Yako, this time with a calm expression. He grabbed her hand, not pressing not crunching, and checked again in the contract she had in the back of the hand.

"Whatever he had told you, he cheated you. I've known Michaelis for a long time, he only consumes human souls. It surprises me he had select yours, usually he's picky about what he eats" he slapped Yako with her own hand "if your soul already belongs to him there's no point in me training you."

Yako started to feel utterly scared, Neuro's concern _had_ to be justified, and he always has told her the truth. While Sebastian had said he _used _to feast with souls and he wasn't going to give away his services, this leaded she was going to die once the contract fulfills, which meant she had given away her soul for a wish that might be not so important.

"Boss, the preparation for your interrogatory is done" the said black dressed demon appeared behind her, bowing as always. His expression changed, while seeing his compatriot, to one of triumph. "Glad to see you again, Lord Neuro."

"Hump, Michaelis, you seem to not understand the gravity of your acting. Stealing a precious slave of mine, you know which punishment awaits you." Neuro was grinning again.

And before she could understand what was happening, he grabbed Yako by the legs and hit Sebastian with her entire body. But the bodyguard not only dodged, but also retrieved her and directed his fist straight to the mind eater's face, everything in half a second. Neuro dead pan stopped the hit centimeters about to touch him, they stay there with tension.

Yako was being held by her bodyguard's free arm, she was scared, and asked him to leave it. Once Sebastian apologized and put her down, she could slightly see how her boss shook the hand with which he had retained the fist, as if it authentically had hurt him. Maybe it was because he was debilitating, while the black bodyguard had said he could stay with his full strength as long there's a contract.

Sebastian confirmed her supposition saying.

"My, my, what a soft grab Lord, it seems in this world we're even."

"It seems so" Neuro grinned, but he seemed more displeased for not being able to torture Yako anymore than about the lost of his demonic powers.

"Neuro, I made the pact with Sebastian for proving you I'm a good investigator. If I can't get out of this without giving away my soul, at least I would like to hear it from you before dying."

"Do as you wish. If you're not dead by the end of the day, we can give a try" and he turned away.

Did it mean she could continue working with him? She wasn't sure, but that was the best she could pull from her boss and now she had work to do. At least she had a bodyguard to avoid any violence or abuse from Neuro.

"Did you say interrogation?"

Yako hadn't asked him anything about that, but Sebastian had gathered all the witness and suspects in one room of the mansion. To be precise, they all were in Toshio Oikage's room, the son of the owner of the mansion. The room was as large as the house, everything with bloody red details, the walls, the pillows. The bed was king size covered with red bedspreads, too. At the bottom there was a dressing table next to the closet, which doors were made of mirror. At one side of the entrance, one middle sized bookshelf with more junk and toy models than real books. When Yako entered four people were sat down on a big red cushion in the living room next to the bed.

She could recognize Eiko Matsumoto; the maid was out of suspicions; after all Neuro had _kind of chosen her for being Yako's substitute_. The others, Toshio, the owner's son, was a skinnyand laid back nineteen years old boy with messy chocolate hair. He was resting on the couch like he was melting, attached to another girl. Both seemed very comfortable being together. The girl was about the same age than him, she looked like a kogal; tan, thin, long curly blond hair, she even was wearing a tiny mini skirt with a jaguar skin pattern. The last one was a tall woman, _reeeally tall_; she was probably two meters height. She was sobbing, covering her face with a white handkerchief; she was the only concerned about the recent events.

"Good afternoon, I'm Katsuragi Yako."

"I know who you are, the Piggish Detective!" Toshio pointed his finger at her, excited. That pseudonym was annoying. "I totally saw you on TV the other day."

Sebastian stood beside her, he was wearing black glasses, and this made him look intimidating. Toshio settled himself to his original position with serious expression. The other woman couldn't stop crying.

"Er, I want to make you some question about what happened this morning."

"Shouldn't the police ask us that?" the blonde girl retorted "I'm not answering anything to a local citizen."

_Crap, she had a point. _Yako eyed Sebastian; he understood in a blink, the guy was very reliable. A couple of minutes later he returned pushing Jun Ishigaki, the police officer seemed unhappy until he peaked at the toy collection in the near shelf. He daydreamed a while until Yako cleared her throat to take him back to reality, until then Ishigaki, making himself more important than who he really was, justified he was there because his superior asked him to. The detective thought that at least she had detective's Sasazuka support.

"Then, can you answer our questions?" Yako smiled at the tan blonde. The girl only leaned on Toshio's chest, arms crossed.

"My name is Toshio Oikage right now I'm a ronin, which means I couldn't pass the University Entrance Exam. Err, what else? I live with my parents and my little sister, right now she's studying abroad. About my parents, they are in Kyoto for a business trip since last Monday."

"My name is Tsubame Mika, I'm a university student and passing some time with my boyfriend while he's home alone" she kissed Toshio on the lips.

"You already know me, I'm Eiko Matsumoto. I've been the maid in this house for about fifteen years."

"M-my name is Ayame Akase" the tall woman finally removed the tissue from her face, she looked like thirty-five years old. She had long eyelashes, a small mouth and flat chest. "I'm a makeup artist. And Mutsuki was m-my... my friend..." she burst in tears again.

By looking at them there was no way she could pick the culprit from that small group of people, as they declared later in the interrogation, only Akase-san knew the victim. And as for her declaration, they had joint some friends in an isakaya the day before. They shared some drinks before Mutsuki (the victim) noticed she had lost her cell phone. She lent her hers for dialing Mutsuki's number. The girl got answer from someone, she seemed happy as the person who had the cell was friend of hers. It was late in the night, but Mutsuki went out of the isakaya explaining she wanted to retrieve her telephone before going to work the next day.

"Akase-san, which was Mutsuki's job?"

"She was a professional cosplayer, but since she had been troubled by debts, she was working as a promotional girl in an Akihabara store" Ayase wiped her tears and continued "I told her she was exposed to dangers! I wanted to help her pay the debt but she was stubborn as a mule!"

And with the last phrase she burst in tears. The others remained in deep silence, the lovers cuddled more each other and the maid couldn't help to twist her apron. As the wailing turned into sobs, Yako couldn't stand to keep what was turning around her mind.

"Could it be, Akase-san, that you were in love with Mutsuki?"

The tall woman suddenly stopped, she didn't say anything about it but a very noticeable blush appeared in her cheeks. She hid her face behind the handkerchief again and nodded twice. It was sweet how she cared so much about the now deceased girls; however, Yako had to think that maybe she could have killed Mutsuki because of jealously. The others didn't seem to have a motif for killing, since they never knew the victim.

"No way, was she Mutsuki M.E.!?" Ishigaki interrupted "How come I hadn't recognized her!"

"Mutsuki M.E.!? D-did someone kill Mutsuki M.E. in our yard?" Toshio was trembling, his girlfriend didn't seem pleased.

"Who's Mutsuki M.E.?"

"She's the most famous hentai cosplayer in Comic Market, no less" Ishigaki was so upset that shook Yako while explaining her how renowned was the victim in his world.

"Do...does she weaaars clothing li-like that all the time?" Yako winced looking around the room, Sebastian had disappeared the moment she needed a bodyguard the most.

"No" Akase-san explained "yesterday she had a problem with an oily makeup I gave to her. It messed all her normal clothing and she had to wear her outfit all day."

"I can't believe it was her" Toshio was really angry, even so he was stroking his girlfriend's hair "right yesterday night we were watching a Juburiru movie! And it was so nice since you never want to watch hentai with me because...you know...it turns me on...and..." the boy started to daydream "but I'm still in love with the blondes, ok?"

"Shhh, sweetie" Mika complained, face totally red "you don't have to tell them about that."

"One last thing, Akase-san, do you know who Mutsuki talked with by phone with?" Yako decide the conversation was going another way.

"No idea. But she mentioned she had met that same day a girl cosplayed as Rally Vincent. She never knew her name; they just shared a table in the ramen store."

Yako analyzed all the information, they had showed her the big picture but there was something missing. It wasn't an option to ask Sebastian, since he had disappeared. She decided to make one last move.

"Ishigaki-san, you said this crime resembled to one in an old manga?" all the presents seemed to flinch. Was that manga so well-known or it was just the idea of a crime made by an otaku?

"Yes, from Ichiban Koibito."

"Ah! I've read it, it's a yaoi manga!" Ayame corrected; Toshio and Mika stared at Ishigaki bewildered and the officer turned suddenly red.

"C-can't a guy appreciate the beauty in a work of art?" Jun defended himself "It's the Marry ME case, it's about Makoto Aizahi wanting to bring Marius's attention, the mysterious foreigner...

"It wasn't about Marius's attention" Mika retorted matter-of-factly "it was about Eiko falling in love with Martha, the girl who was found death."

"What? No, Martha appeared up to chapter one hundred."

"Martha was introduced then, but before she appeared as Laura, and she made think Eiko had killed her in the Marry ME case for blaming in Makoto, because Marius was in love with him" Mika seem to have an uncanny knowledge of the series.

They went a little longer; even Ayame joined them in the debate about the series. But Yako has long ago stopped listening to them, since she already was a high percentage sure who the culprit was.

**Author's Note: Long chapter yay! :D It's been a while since the last update, but the story is already in the verge of finished. Who do you think killed Mutsuki? Something I noticed in both Kuroshitsuji and Neuro is that readers don't get clues about who the culprit is, they just investigate until someone among the witness come as the criminal, so I decided to leave some hints. i hope it's not so cheap, it's the first time I create a noir story.**


	8. The Cat and the Fond Memory

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 8 **

**The Cat and the Fond Memory**

Yako fumbled inside the house in the search of her employee. There was probably a short amount of time before Neuro calls everybody to solve the case by himself, _and using the maid as his cover for God's sake!_ And she had yet to confirm something before being able to point the culprit.

From the living room she finally found the demon, he was sitting on the wooden floor facing the garden. She called him but he didn't turn. When she approached, she noticed a facet of the demon that she couldn't believe.

Sebastian was hugging a big calico cat, captivated by the beauty of the animal's pawns. She approached for peeking over his shoulder, he was pushing the pawns for seeing the claws come out, and then letting them retract. Yako was flabbergasted how a monster like him, _who was going to devour her soul once their contract fulfills_, looked so cute carrying a cat. The animal didn't even flinch. She couldn't avoid giggling, which took the demon out of his bliss mode.

"Boss, I just saw this little creature and I simply couldn't avoid..." he explained nervously, expecting Yako to argue him that he liked cats.

"Doesn't matter" Yako took a place beside him; she patted the cat on the head. The animal purred "I thought demons didn't like pets, Neuro only has his evil Friday and some weird insects."

"Well, the pets in our world are totally different of the ones out here. I might not like them at all but..." it seemed Neuro wasn't the only demon with homesickness; Yako smiled, doubtful if she should comment it.

"Has the interrogatory end?"

"Yep."

"And you have found out the culprit?" The demon shot it more doubtful tone rather than a question.

There was only one hint left before being one hundred percent sure of who killed Mutsuki. But there were some other issues that bugged her.

"I have something to ask you..." she powdered "No, I want something to order you. Tell me only the truth" she stared at the demon; he didn't seem to find the seriousness of her statement "did you cheated me? Are you going to take my soul with the contract?"

Sebastian seemed quite surprised about the determination in his boss. He took some seconds to process it, following it with a chuckle.

"Is this something that Lord Neuro told you?" Yako nodded. He paused, considering what to say next. "Long time ago, maybe a couple of centuries; I made a contract with a human who changed completely my way of living. This little human, before I taking his soul, gave me a last order... to never lie for the rest of my days."

Yako remembered he had referred to that same person the day when they met at the office. Sebastian talked about that kid with pure admiration; the idea that a human changing completely the mind of an everlasting living demon was astonishing. Yako wondered if she ever could cause that same effect in Neuro. How important would she be for him? Would he remember her? Long time after she had gone? In some way, she would like him to remember her and the police department and everything they had passed as detective for the rest of his demonic days. However, as replaceable as she seemed for him, perhaps it was just a dream.

"So you mean everything you have told me so far is true? How do I know that's not a lie too?"

"There's no way to prove it, it's your choice to believe in me or not" he shrugged, placid smile on his face.

Yako sighted, the conversation was going nowhere, and she was trying to figure a creature far wiser than she, whose age was at least centuries.

"At least, this means I can order you something after my death. I don't want you to make a contact with Sasazuka-san, maybe he has a grudge against someone, but you won't take profit of that. I don't want you to."

The demon was startled. _Did he think she didn't notice the way he was looking at the detective? _At first his face showed he wanted to complain, and then the resolution that it was his master's wish reached him. He stood up, leaving the cat on her lap, and bowed with a "Yes, my boss" blowing through his lips.

"Then, back to the case, I may need you to look for something" Yako pulled a sketch drawing out of her pocket to give it to Sebastian. It had a sexy brunette girl holding a gun, her boss explained him it was a fast sketch made by officer Ishigaki. The demon checked the details, while trying to understand.

She explained him exactly what he might find and in which way, she had seen Neuro doing that kind of research before, she was certain her bodyguard could find what she was looking for before her boss could solve the puzzle.

**Author's Note: Super short chapter D: The next chapter is the end of the story and I had to cut it in two. I simply love hos Sebastian is fond to cats, it's so out of character that it's hard to get it's canon xD Thanks to you all for the comments and follows, specially to Paxloria for all the support and interesting questions.**


	9. The Mysteries and the Accomplishments

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective authors; this is simply done for fun and there's not economic profit for doing it.**

**Chapter 9**

**"The Mysteries and the Accomplishments"**

"There you are, Yako" detective Sasazuka came out from the house "Neuro asked me for you a while ago."

"Did he?"

"Uh? Yes, he told me you asked him to gather everyone, since you had already discovered who the culprit is."

_Well, at least he had dismissed the idea of turning Matsumoto-san her successor, _Yako let the cat go, Detective Sasazuka stared at her for a moment, like wondering why was she there petting a cat when she was supposed to investigate.

"This...uh...relieves me from the stress" she half smiled.

"Understood" he gave a sip to his cigarette, and then blow the smoke out to make a point clear "shall we go?"

"Oh, right!"

Neuro had already gathered everyone on the yard. Toshio and Tsubame where cuddled to each other near the long side of the pool; the maid Eiko was nervously tangling her apron with the hands across them; the tall woman Ayame had took a place beside her. The other side Yako had Sasazuka-san and Ishigaki. There were other three uniformed cops next to Neuro; he was sharing some comments with them in his fake-but-cheerful attitude. It was annoying to see him acting like that when she knew him in the inside, he was burning in anger. _Let's just hope the mystery is tasty enough for him to forget everything that happened today, _she thought, not even wanting anymore to be respected by him but at least to do not end in a new torture device._ I wonder to which point Sebastian can defend me, could he hit Neuro if it's necessary?_ As she was considering it, the said demon jumped behind her like a shadow. She threw a loud yelp that brought everyone's attention. As everyone was staring at her, she straightened-up and coughed a little.

"Did you find it?" she stretched towards her employee to ask in a whisper. The demon didn't answer; instead he showed her the black wig in his right hand. Yako nodded with confidence. "Ahem... good afternoon everybody. I know some of you are upset about the recent events, and would like to go home and everything but, I asked _'my assistant_'" she gazed Neuro, who was the other side of the pool glaring at her with his acid green eyes "to gather you in her for discovering the culprit of this crime."

Everyone gasped; they didn't expect her to find the criminal this fast. Again she checked Neuro's reaction and, _was he smiling? Or was that his poker-face smile? _Suddenly, some well known energy started ticking in her left arm. _This was so unfair! No way was she going to let Neuro solve the mystery before she does! _Her left arm started to tremble; opposing the demonic energy was a waste, so she acted fast.

"The culprit is...you!"

And her _right_arm pointed directly to Mika Tsubame.

There was a deep moment of silence. Yako's left arm stopped to tickle, she eyed Neuro who had a different expression, and she had never seen that one on his face. _Was he...proud?_

She couldn't even dare to check in Sebastian's, and then just pecked to make sure the demon was still there. A glance showed her he was had a serious, pensive, expression. _Maybe things weren't going the way he wanted?_ Demons were so complicated.

"Eeeh? No way! Why me!?" Tsubame killed the mutism of the place.

"Yeah, she didn't know the girl! Moreover, we were all yesterday night having se-!" Toshio wanted to support her, but instead he got a slap from his girlfriend.

"I've explained everything to my assistant beforehand, he would be gentle enough to do it for you" Yako lead the word to Neuro, he might be too interested in solving the case and eating the mystery that he didn't care about her acting different than the normal. Yako was enjoying not being just a puppet for just once, sadly that might cost her life. Sebastian giggled a little, so low it was almost noticeable.

"Boss, I can't wait to savor the complete flavor of your accomplishment" he had learned to let her know the contract was about to fullfil and then he returned to his straight position.

"Right, sensei!" Neuro started explaining "Mutsuki Hayashita wasn't death up until 11:00 PM, as for the files the police lend us, she worked in a Hentai store in Akihabara District. Of course that's far from where we are right now. Then she had to have a motive for coming here, and _someone had_ to give her the address."

"That's not the point! Hell knows what she was doing in here, s-she could be a burglar" even when Toshio admired Mutsuki, his responsibility was to protect Mika.

"Or she could have gotten the address from your girlfriend" Neuro implied, his expression not as gentle as before. The boy stayed silent, hugging his girl "And the reason for she coming here..." Neuro showed a pink shell cell phone, delicately decorated with fantasy jewelry. He opened it, the recent calls were displayed. Yako was too far for seeing the screen, but she completely got his point, especially since she had heard it also from Akase-san. "This is the victim's cell. It was oddly placed on an inflatable chair floating in the middle of the pool inflatable chair floating in the middle of the pool" Neuro pointed to the said article, placed in the short side of the pool, right next to him "and it's wet. Which means the telephone was in there to begin with. The victim tried to pull the chair from one side."

"B-but, the forensics said she died by a hit in the head" Eiko-san was getting interested in the case too.

"Indeed. Sensei never said it other way" the Mind-Eater crouched to the inflatable chair, and grabbed something. From Yako's point of view he was magically lifting the chair from one side, without touching it. Then Sasazuka's gasp pulled her attention to somewhere else, the other side of the transparent string Neuro was holding, tangled to a bunch of orange and red leaves.

"Hum, interesting" Sebastian mumbled.

And Yako started to felt frustrated for not understanding, everything was different from the reasoning she had made; but as she noticed Mika Tsubame was turning green, something big was happening in the field Neuro excelled.

"One side of the sting was attached to the leaves of this branch on the top of our heads" Neuro raised the eyes towards the branch that had lost more leaves than the rest of the three; everyone did "which were holding a heavy object, the same that hit the victim. It was simply a matter of pulling the sting, even a little force could work; the leaves gave up and slid down with the blunt object"

"No way, that string means nothing" at last Mika defended herself "it may be from a stuck kite or such. Moreover, there's nothing heavy around here!"

"Of course, there's nothing" Neuro grinned, and then he pointed the pool. Incidentally Yako thought that if she had been beside him, he would have managed to throw her at the water that same moment "because it already melted. Sensei made me analyze the water, and there's a high concentration of salt in it."

Detective Sasazuka was the first crouching to taste the water, followed by Ishigaki and the other cops. By the time they confirmed the salty flavor, Mika was trembling at the border of tears.

Neuro continued.

"Through changing the freezing point of the water, the ice melts faster when it's mixed with salt. So, a salty brick of ice would make the trick". Toshio had let go of Mika, he had stepped backward a little, and his girlfriend was crunching her first at the sides of her body, glaring at Neuro. "You just had to call the victim luring her with her own cell phone. When she entered the house, not being welcomed by anyone, the ringtone led her to the pool. Trying to grab it back she pulled the inflatable chair" Neuro motioned, by pulling the chair, the bunch of leaves from the other side of the string fell directly on his nape, swining from the tree behind him "later you only had to arrive and fix the 'Marry ME' text on Hayashita's back."

Tsubame Mika started giggling, first it was soft, later it turned into a big 'squeee'. She took out of her pocket a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and opening her blouse under it she had a T-shirt with the text 'I 3 yaoi', then she tied up her hair and fixed up with a pin, and from God knows where she pulled out a man sized paddle.

"Wasn't it amazing!?" Tsubame raised her arms giggling and spinning, she took out of her pocket several pictures of the corpse "since the first time I read Ichiban Koibito I've only dreamt reacting this murder case, if I could also meet Marius and Makoto it would be the happiest day in my life. I even dated this moron because he was a rich boy in a rich house" she pointed Toshio scornfully with the thumb, the boy was in awe. "As if I care about the heterosexual boys. Everyone knows pairing is the only thing that matters in relationships. For example" she pointed the paddle to Neuro, he still had his good-boy facade "you're a perfect seme for..." the paddle pointed towards Ishigaki, who seemed annoyed "you're mostly a uke, but not for detective boy..." then it continued his path through Sasazuka to stop with Sebastian. She giggled "you're a good seme too" then she continues with her paddle until the side was pointing at her boyfriend "then I nominate you to uke!"

Mika started drooling. The detective Sasazuka said something about her confession being enough for considering her culprit. Neuro walked towards her while only Yako was seeing, the demon was drooling also, for different reasons. When he was half a meter from the girl, she hit her boyfriend with the paddle, and sort of magic force propelled Toshio towards Neuro. As the demon didn't want to look conspicuous, he caught the rich boy with open arms; both fell to the side of the pool, hugging, while Tsubame Mika was giggling and squeeing all over. Toshio struggled to move apart, but he was like glued to the demon, Yako blamed not having brought a camera, _this was so fun._

Neuro looked startled but not much angry; he managed to turn up the boy. Mika took out a camera from her pocket to picture the _oh-so-hot_ scene. _It would be amusing to ask later for a copy, let's hope Sasazuka-san retrieves them as evidence_, Yako though while holding her laugh.

Mika was so close to both boys that no one actually saw what happened, from a moment to the other the girl was screaming at everyone, like they were participants of her worst nightmares. She tried to run away, but the cops secured her with handcuffs. To Yako, and probably to Sebastian as she heard a relieved sigh, it was pretty obvious what had happened. Neuro had eaten the puzzle.

Toshio stood up awkwardly, still unsure of how to react; he apologized the demon to run towards his girlfriend, who seemed terrified of even seeing him. Neuro just stood up innocently and nodded to the boy, apologies accepted.

_Seriously_ _didn't he care what just had happened?_

Neuro caught up with Yako and Sebastian. She was stunned her boss was actually patting her on the hair.

"Quite impressive, even though I had already solved the mystery myself before your acting. Perhaps, you no longer are a dishrag, maybe you've evolved to kitchenware, and I shall name you spatula or salad mixer from now on."

"...Neuro" Yako didn't know what else to say.

"I've been considering it" he pulled Sebastian by the collar, even if they were even in power, the black bodyguard still held some respect to Neuro, who grinned evilly "you're the slave of my slave. That makes me your owner, too."

"It seems so, up until the contract ends." Sebastian looked nervous, but never lost composure.

The mind eater released him.

"Let's go, Yako, Michaelis, I sensed another mystery near here."

Yako followed Neuro, Sebastian followed Yako. She hastily said goodbye to Sasazuka-san, and thanked Ishigaki for the Rally Vincent sketch he had made for her; then rushed contempt for finally being able to solve a case by herself, even if Neuro didn't compliment her as expected.

As they were walking, Sebastian asked for an explanation about the black wig. Yako said it had been a key piece for solving the case. Mika had a lot of knowledge about an older than her yaoi manga, and her acting wasn't exactly as a kogal. It looked almost as she was doing it to please Toshio.

When Akase-san mentioned Mutsuki had met someone, and the police was still to identify that fourth suspect, Yako linked it at the moment. Mika shouldn't have a black wig in her belongings if she wanted to please her blonde-obsessed boyfriend, much less if they were living together than only week. After Neuro explanation everything was clearer, she accepted watching the hentai for him not listening to Mutsuki in the back yard and her ringtone. Mutsuki's appearance was very similar to the victim in the manga's case; that she was cosplaying the same hentai they were watching was a mere coincidence.

"Then, this means you got what you wanted" Sebastian smiled grimly, he was about to grab what he sign the contract for.

Yako turned to face him.

"No" she didn't want to discern if he has cheated her with the contract or not, after all she was playing her soul on "the contract says: 'Make Neuro admit that I am a great investigator, and because of that a respectable human being' and I remember to have mentioned I don't like his demeaning nicknames".

"He complimented you, didn't he?"

"He promoted me to kitchenware!" she rolled her eyes.

Sebastian blocked a sudden kick with his arms before it could reach Yako's face. The demon fell backwards on the floor; it hurt him more than the expected. Neuro was standing next to him, looking down like he was scum.

"I heard everything you said, louse" he was smiling with all his pointy teeth, there was an evil Friday on his index finger "if that's the term of your contract it's way better to me" Sebastian stood up, shaking the dust out of his black suit. His anger was so well suppressed it was almost a frown "this way you will work for me forever, as I'll never say what the dish rag expects me to tell her."

_I've been promoted and demoted in such a short span of time!_ Yako thought. Even so he was right, in some way she felt warm inside knowing Neuro cared enough for her; while in the other side it was easy for him to never compliment her.

"As long as it's okay to you, Sebastian" Yako didn't want her bodyguard to wither as Neuro does, even if she didn't like the way the demon gets his food, even if it was too convenient to have a powerful protector "or we can finish the contract as I said earlier."

"My boss, it's my duty to follow you until we're done with the pact" Sebastian bowed ceremoniously.

Neuro laughed, pleased.

"Then welcome, Michaelis" he turned away, to continue walking. But Sebastian was smiling, for the first time, and in an honest way "hurry up, maggot and its tool."

"Phew" this Saturday was lasting way too much, and she was already hungry "let's go, Sebastian."

She grabbed the bodyguard's hands and they ran towards the mystery ahead. Yako was happy, and she wondered if in some centuries, Neuro could still remember her, and if Sebastian would be by his side to do the same.

**Author's Note: And END! :D**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, for following, for faving and most important for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little story as much as I loved writing it. Honestly I would like Yako, Sebastian and Neuro working together in the battle against Sicks, that would definitely tip the scales, but I don't tend to write more than one story from each fandom. **

**Lastly *commercial music* If you happen to like Megamind and Despicable Me check my other story "Not Good at Being Bad".**

**Thank you again, see you in other time.**


End file.
